The Lullaby
by wafflebat
Summary: Lily and James are out for the night and Sirius is watching Harry. Just a short little fic that wouldn't leave me alone til I wrote it down. Please read & review. :)


The Lullaby

..............................

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. If I did well . . . well I'd certainly be rich now wouldn't I. Enjoy the story.

This is just a simple little thought that popped into my head. Sirius watching Harry and thinking about the future and how happy Harry makes him.

..............................

Sirius Black sat down on the couch, his dark hair waving about his handsome face and dark eyes as he sat with his sweet 8-month year old godson, Harry Potter, who had jet-black hair, bright, beautiful green eyes and a cute look to him. He had agreed to watch the youngster for the night so Lily and James could celebrate their anniversary. Sirius was more than happy to watch Harry. Harry was like a son to him.

He tickled Harry's stomach and Harry let out a huge giggle that sent Sirius into a broad grin. Harry flailed his little arms and hands in the air smiling as Sirius continued to tickle him. This was one of their favorite games together. Sirius would tickle Harry till he was crying happily with laughter.

Sirius smiled back at Harry who was now fiddling with his cloak pulling on it and playing with it, hiding his hand is his pocket and pulling out different items that made him squeal in delight every time. Sirius always came prepared when he came to the Potters' household. Harry loved to go through pockets and pull out anything, especially shinny objects. Sirius had placed little toys in his pockets and bright Sickles to Harry to look at in delight. One by one Harry pulled out a small stuffed animal, a plastic figurine of a Quidditch player, seven Sickles, a Muggle toy called a yo-yo (which fascinated Sirius too) and then Harry found something that made his bright emerald eyes light up.

"Ahhh, found my wand did ya sport..?" Sirius chuckled sitting Harry on his knee and holding his wand up, "This Harry, is my wand," he told Harry whose hands were out stretched and touching the wand, "Can you say wand..? Wand..?"

"Wa . . . wa . . . wa..! Wa..!" Harry said with a giggle, "Wa..!"

Sirius smiled, "Close enough. 'Wa' it is."

Harry blinked at Sirius' wand in amusement. Harry was a very curious toddler.

Sirius flicked the wand in his hand, "This Harry, can do magic."

Harry looked on and then looked at Sirius and smiled, then clapped his hands with a giggle and pointed to the wand. Sirius knew that Harry was a smart kid. He had obviously seen James and Lily use their wands and knew that interesting things happened around it. Sirius smiled and had a idea.

"Would you like to see some magic Harry..?" Sirius asked the child.

"Majak..!" he cried.

Sirius chuckled, "'Majak' it is then. Really to see some Majak..?" he asked with a grin.

Harry smiled and pointed to the wand in excitement.

Sirius waved the wand and with in seconds little blue animals appeared. They were sparkling and there were a few of them. A blue big dog like animal running around. Next to it was a small little mouse like rat scurrying around. Following the mouse was a dog chasing its tail. Then chasing after the dog was a deer, shaking its head showing off its horns and dig a back kick. Harry looked on and touched each of them, the sparkles dispersing at the touch of his hand.

Sirius smiled as he held Harry on his knee who touched the glittering animals. He watched Harry touch each one, giggling as the blue sparkles separated and soon disappeared.

Harry looked at his hand. He then looked at Sirius and giggled at pulled gently on his bangs and Sirius grinned, "Like that did ya..?"

Harry blew his lips together making a noise that sounded like a childish horse whinny. Sirius smirked and did a horse whinny two. Harry laughed again and Sirius picked Harry up and did the sound again, this time, rubbing his nose with Harry's. This was another one of Harry's favorite games.

Sirius strode across the living room. The room was green and blue with white thrown into the fray. Curtains hung at the windows and a doormat was near the door and matched the dark blue and silver wallpaper with magic moving stars on it. Deep blue, squashy couches and chairs with deep mahogany wooden tables through out. A white carpet with white and green pillows resting on the couches and chairs. Pictures hung on the wall in gold and silver frames, the occupants waving at Sirius and Harry as they passed. On the tables and long table were dark tablecloths lit up by bright flowers and pictures on them. Curious little oddities that James and Lily had collected through out the years were scattered on the tables too, and shinned dimly as Sirius' shadow covered them as he crossed the room.

"How about something to eat sport..?" Sirius asked as he walked towards the Potter kitchen, "Maybe some cookies..?" he suggested, "But don't tell Lily."

"Mama," Harry said knowing Lily was his mother.

"That's right," Sirius said opening the door gently, flicking on the lights, "Don't tell Mama."

"Dada..!" Harry said grinning.

"No," Sirius told Harry, "It's not Daddy we have to watch out for. If Mommy catches us sneaking cookies . . ."

Sirius made an exploding sound and Harry looked delighted.

"If Mama catches us we can say good bye to the cookies."

Setting Harry down in his high chair, Sirius went over to get Harry something to eat. But no sooner then three steps into his strode did Sirius hear, "Padfoo..!"

Sirius stopped and turned. That was Harry's name for him. Sirius tried to get him to say 'Sirius' but James thought that might be a little difficult for him and suggested using Padfoot instead. Harry called Sirius Padfoot . . . or as much as he could get out, which was Padfoo. James was Dada, Lily was Mama, Remus was Moon and Peter was Wotal.

"Yes..?" Sirius said turning around to see what Harry wanted.

Harry was looking at him, "Padfoo."

"That's me," Sirius pointed to himself, "What is it kiddo..?"

Harry held his arms out and Sirius walked over wondering what Harry wanted. Sometimes Harry just wanted to be held, other times he actually wanted something. Sirius had the idea that Harry wanted to be held judging by the smile he was wearing.

"Oh, ya want to be picked up is that it..?' Sirius asked in a playful tone.

Harry kept his arms outstretched and let out a baby noise, and Sirius was almost sure it meant yes. Naturally, Sirius walked over and plucked Harry from the chair and held him. Harry instantly smiled as did Sirius.

"Well you know ya have to have dinner buddy," Sirius said.

"Padfoo..!" Harry shouted pointed to the cookie jar.

Sirius smirked and put Harry on his shoulders as they walked over to the cookie jar, "Like father like son," Sirius said opening the glass cookie jar and pulling out two cookies, "How about we chow on these . . . then have dinner. How's that sort..?"

"Ookie..!" Harry said as Sirius placed a small homemade chocolate chip cookie in Harry's tiny hands.

Sirius laughed and took a bit of his own cookie, "Good 'ookies' huh Harry..?"

Twenty minutes later the kitchen was a mess. Sirius had made dinner but soon dinner was upside down. Dinner had turned into a food fight. Harry would eat a spoonful of food then the next spoonful he'd toss everywhere. Sirius thought this was highly amusing and laughed and even joined in. In the end, Sirius and Harry were covered in food and in no time at all Sirius cleaned the kitchen with a simple spell.

Sirius took Harry up for his bath next, which also became a bit of a mess. Bubbles went everywhere covering Lily's sparkling marble bathroom with water and bubbles. And somehow, the rest of the water that started originally in the tub, ended up on Sirius and the rest of the bathroom. But in no time, Sirius cleaned the bathroom up with magic or "Majak..!" as Harry would call it.

Once Harry was in his pajamas, the two head back downstairs, Harry riding Sirius' shoulders with glee and Sirius grinning broadly. Sirius walked back into the kitchen to get something to drink. Harry pointed towards the cabinets.

"Maybe we'll have a midnight snack later," Sirius suggested, "We don't need another food fight, just yet."

Harry was still smiling and was reaching over Sirius' arm to grab his wand.

"Ohhh ho," Sirius said grabbing the wand, "You want to see more magic do you..?"

"Majak," Harry said again.

"Excuse me," Sirius said chuckling, "Majak."

Sirius walked Harry back out into the living room. With Harry holding onto Sirius' chest, Sirius flung himself on the couch and Harry laughed as they bounced up and down a bit. Sirius chuckled with Harry making Harry laugh even more.

"So . . ." Sirius began pulling out his wand once more, "You wanted some Majak..?"

"Majak..! Majak..!" Harry shouted excitedly.

"At your service Mr. Potter," Sirius said in a joking voice.

Flicking his wand again, more sparkling shape began to appear and lit up the dark living room with blue sparkling animals in the air running around. Harry looked in awe as he watched the animals dance around.

Sirius watched Harry with a smile. Harry was waving his arms as the animals came towards him and once again he touched them, causing the blue sparkles forming the animals to burst apart like mini fireworks. He giggled every time, and every time this cause Sirius to chuckle silently to himself.

A lot was on his mind, and spending time with Harry was a good way to relax it all. With the Dark Lord Voldemort on the approach, the Potters' might need to go into hiding. And to make things worse, Peter and Remus hadn't been over anymore due to missions for the Order. Sirius had been away too, missions for the Order too. He hadn't seen James of Lily much either, watching Harry being one of the first time n a couple weeks. He felt as if they were all drifting away. He didn't want that.

Harry yawned widely and buried himself into Sirius' chest and using his tiny little hand, gripped the cloak tightly.

"Tired kiddo..?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked back at Sirius sleepily. He snuggled up close to Sirius and placed his right hand on Harry's back and his left underneath his right and he watched Harry slowly close his eyes. Sirius smiled at his godson but then looked on, Harry was still looking at him.

"Something wrong scout..?" Sirius asked.

Sirius then remembered that Lily sung to Harry every night before he went to sleep. Sirius never thought of himself as much a singer. Harry blinked at him again.

"I'm not much of the singer kiddo," Sirius told Harry, "But I think I can pull it off just for you."

Harry snuggled in closer to Sirius as Sirius began to sing the nursery rhyme Lily sung to Harry every night,

"Rock a bye Harry,

On the treetop.

When the wind blows,

The cradle will rock.

And when the tree breaks,

The cradle will fall.

And down will come Harry,

Cradle and all."

Sirius hadn't heard that song since his own childhood, since his mother had sung it to his younger brother, Regulas. Sirius carefully shifted and rubbed Harry on the back in a soothing way. Slowly, Harry closed his eyes as Sirius sung the song again, and soon Harry drifted off into a deep little sleep with his godfather holding him tight.

Sirius looked on and smiled. He could feel Harry's breathing, and smiling to himself, Sirius felt that Harry was the best thing in the world. Harry sneezed softly in his sleep and Sirius slowly thought of tomorrow. He could take Harry to the park.

_Yes_, he thought, _Harry would like that a lot_, he said to himself as he himself, drifted off in a peaceful sleep along side is godson, 'Rock a Bye Baby' still ringing in his ears.

..............................

Author's Note: So how was it. It was short, cute little fic really. It had no plot I don't think, and it wasn't intended to. Just a little thought that wouldn't leave me alone til I wrote it out. Well please read and review.


End file.
